1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telephone activated power control devices and more specifically, to such devices for use with microcomputer systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microcomputers have become increasingly popular in the business office. Businesspeople have become more dependent upon microcomputers to manage their information. The usefulness of microcomputers is increased still further by adding a modem to allow the computer to transfer and receive information over telephone lines with other microcomputers or terminals at remote locations. For example, a businessperson on a trip to a distant city can call his/her office microcomputer at any time of the day. By using a portable computer, the person can commuicate with the office microcomputer to check messages, to send memos or to transfer programs or data files.
The flexibility of being able to communicate with an office microcomputer at any time or place does have its drawbacks. In order for the microcomputer system to be able to answer telephone calls, it must be continuously left with the power on. If a telephone call is expected in the evening, this may mean leaving the computer system on all night. The microcomputers are left running for long periods of time without being used. This results in increased energy expenses and decreased computer life.